


【勇狗】代价

by Rincraban



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 路人攻暗示
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincraban/pseuds/Rincraban
Summary: 勇利没有料到自己的一句话需要付出什么代价才能实现，然而既然Joe已经做出决定，他所能做的，也只有绝不辜负了。





	【勇狗】代价

**Author's Note:**

> 有路人攻提及但没有描写，设定略暗黑不过内容还算欢脱

Joe把脸埋进枕头里，破裂的毛细血管正在脸皮下面凝聚出淤青，但上好的羽绒枕头足够柔软，布料滑溜溜凉丝丝，贴在脸上还算舒服。已经超过了以往的时间，比赛时的紧张亢奋被疲劳取代，他开始昏昏欲睡。现在的姿势很别扭，但难得有这么舒服的床，室温刚刚好，他完全能睡过去，甚至不算将就。  
勇利推开门，看到的就是全身上下只穿了一条丁字裤的Joe把脸杵在枕头里闷声打呼噜，双手反拷在背后，又窄又翘的屁股撅在半空，似乎还抹了点东西，水光油亮。这画面着实有些冲击力，勇利静立一会儿，关好门，掏出钥匙把手铐解开，Joe的肩膀偶尔抽动一下，看起来很不舒服。  
手臂落到床上，Joe激灵了一下睁开眼睛，眼神茫然，声音低哑道：“哟……Champion……”

“继续睡吧，要关灯吗？”勇利说。

Joe揉揉眼睛，打了个哈欠，两条蜜色的腿在白床单上长长地伸开。他仍然有些迷糊，疲劳后的短期睡眠让他的脑子和眼皮涩涩的:“你为什么在这里？”  
“我看到了藤卷的……广告。”白都会关注有潜力选手的消息，包括地上与地下的。  
“哦……”Joe终于清醒过来，挑起一边眉毛，“所以今天是你？冠军大人居然对我有这方面的兴趣？”  
勇利面不改色道:“没有，我说过，你可以继续睡。”  
Joe把双手垫在脑后，懒洋洋道:“那你来干什么。”  
为什么呢？的确有不少看客会对台上搏杀的健美肉体感兴趣，如果还有一张不错的脸并且赢了比赛就更好了，将拳头锻打过的躯体压在身下能够给他们以雄壮的错觉，这也是主要的“卖点”。勇利了解这种心理，但他并不需要通过这种方式获取雄性的骄傲，至少现在Joe还没能证明自己比他更强大。  
“看看野狗是不是还活着。”  
“放心吧，嘶……”Joe笑得太用力牵动了脸上的伤，疼得龇牙咧嘴，“没有多少比野狗更擅长赖着不死的东西。”  
这倒是，勇利翘起嘴角，转身要离开：“那就好，你休息吧。”  
他只走了一步，感觉到后衣襟传来微弱的拉扯，勇利停下脚步，回头看到Joe正伸出一条就比例而言相当长的腿，脚趾夹住他后腰的衣服。  
“喂，花了钱看一眼就走吗？”  
“哦？”勇利转身握住Joe的脚踝，“否则呢？”  
他的手沿Joe的小腿摸上去，Joe哆嗦了一下，突然抽回腿，警惕地看看他，再抬起自己的腿伸长脖子看看小腿后侧的皮肤，十分类似犬科动物试图舔后腿时的姿势。  
勇利好笑：“怎么了？”  
“你的机甲漏电了吗？”Joe拧起眉毛，他刚才感觉小腿上传来一阵麻酥酥的触电感，令人后槽牙抽筋，作为一个肉不算厚但皮绝对够糙的拳击手和职业摔车手，他从来没有过这种奇怪的感觉，“不会有这么大副作用吧……”

勇利花了好长时间才明白过来Joe指的是什么，颇觉意外。他略略挑眉，指背擦着Joe缩起来的小腿胫骨滑动：“你是指……这种感觉吗？”

Joe“嘶”了一声，意识到这令人汗毛倒竖的痒丝丝的感觉大概是别的什么东西，不过，是什么呢？他又不是没跟别人做过，未认可地区女孩可是很豪放的，但并没有这种感觉。前几次跟男人做更是没什么感想，捅捅屁股而已，有时候挨几巴掌，加起来还不如台上挨的一拳，Joe心中毫无波动，皮上连个红印都不起。

Joe的表情总是很直白，勇利看得出他十分疑惑，但自藤卷开始这项“业务”以来，自己并不是第一个……勇利抓住Joe的小腿向上提起，Joe眼神坦然地仰在枕头上，大咧咧地撇开另一条腿，胯间黑色丁字裤险险兜着，模样单纯又放荡。

勇利有点心疼，又有点口干舌燥。既然Joe并不在意，他也没有资格在意。况且，缺少自信与本钱的男人才在乎是否能占有第一次，他觉得给床伴最难忘的美好体验更令人有成就感。  
“本来想说‘不必勉强’，不过看来并不勉强。”他在喉咙里低沉地笑了两声，单膝跪在床上，一手抬着Joe的腿向前俯身。  
Joe露出四颗犬齿：“你才是啊，冠军大人，在床上被我打败也是失败……哦哦哦别压了！喂！”  
勇利几乎把他的腿对折到身上去了，Joe并不是柔韧性很好的人，像他这样抗摔抗揍的结实筋骨很难拉伸，拳击手也不需要格外长的韧带，他感觉从大脚趾到腿弯到屁股的筋都要绷断了。

勇利松开手，Joe愤愤地“哼”了一声，脚跟勾住勇利的肩膀，衣服下机甲硬邦邦的。

“抱歉。”勇利毫无诚意地说，嘴唇抿成一条弧线，“喜欢这种感觉吗？”

不怎么柔软的手由膝盖开始抚摸大腿外侧，不怎么光滑的大腿皮肤下肌肉绷出沟壑。Joe咬牙，那种麻酥酥的感觉又来了，而且越来越严重，这不讲道理，屁股明明是整天承重的大块肉，有什么必要这么敏感？他死命控制住自己不要蹦起来。

“摸来摸去干什么，婆婆妈妈的你是不是男人啊，”Joe忍不住扭腰躲开勇利的手，勾着他的肩膀又扯住领口拉近自己，挺身在勇利嘴上飞快地啃了一口，“行了，想干我就快点。”

牙齿和嘴唇的触感停留在脸上，勇利感觉莫名其妙，刚才气氛不是很好么，Joe为什么突然翻脸？不过这条小野狗向来活力充沛想一出是一出，现在也不适合讨论严肃话题，于是他响亮地拍拍手边挺翘的屁股:“这可是你说的。”

Joe瞪了他一眼，翻身趴在床上，扭头警惕地盯着他。

既然都愿意让我干了，还有什么可担心的？勇利实在搞不明白Joe在想什么，决定还是按照自己的节奏来。

狭窄的黑色布条勒在臀缝中间，Joe的屁股像两块橡胶一样弹性惊人，勇利握住它们用力揉捏，松手时它们还弹了两弹。相当完美的屁股，勇利做出评价，Joe体脂率很低但该圆的地方毫不吝啬，这简直是个奇迹。他把布条勾到一边露出深色的肉穴，又“啪”的弹回去。

“……操。”肉穴一缩，Joe再次把脸杵进枕头里，像条下巴着地、了无生趣的小狗。

“会操的，别急。”看起来已经润滑过了，勇利的食指探到布条下抠进那些肉褶中间，软肉立刻狠狠夹住手指，连臀大肌都一起收缩用力，勇利不禁担心如果换成某个没有骨骼的器官恐怕会是一出惨剧。“你紧成这样我可进不去。”

Joe拔出脑袋，扭头从眼角瞅人:“那是因为你不够硬。”

他回头的时候腰身扭得十分好看，作为拳击手他的腰有点太细了，此时却恰到好处，侧腰肌勒出韧性十足的线条，并使屁股显得格外翘。

“你的嘴巴可没有你的屁股可爱。”勇利勾起食指，他的手劲绝非括约肌可以对抗的(除非发明了连这个部位都照顾到的机甲)，Joe顿时觉得自己裂了。

“嘶……”

“求饶的话，我会停手的。”

“不！”Joe愤愤地咬住枕头。

赌什么气呢，勇利失笑，男人做下面那个本就辛苦，稍微乖一点又不丢人。不过总不能真弄伤他，勇利耐心地扩展手指的活动余地，把润滑剂抠出咕叽咕叽的水声。

Joe不耐烦地扭腰:“你怎么还没好。”这感觉说不上疼，就是别扭，反正都要撑开的，捅进去疼一下不就完了吗，前几次也没怎么受伤。

“是你怎么还没好，别动。”肉褶张开了一些，变得红嫩起来，但手指一旦不用力立刻会被挤出去，穴口合得严严实实，Joe扭的时候内部更是绞缩不停。

勇利想让他少吃点苦头，但看起来这家伙并不领情，甚至洋洋得意:“不动是不可能的，这辈子都不可能。”

“……”他大概真的没问题了。勇利不动声色地摸了一把他的阴茎，那东西把丁字裤撑得老高，缩起来的阴囊几乎要从两侧漏出来。

Joe哼了一声，又往枕头里钻了一截，勇利突然明白他在纠结什么了。

眼前光裸的脊背结实精悍，不像勇利自己待在白床单上仿佛是二维的素描，Joe的身体是明明白白的鲜活肉体，散发着灼人的热量和一丝汗水的咸味。勇利伏到他背上，拨开卷发吻他的耳朵后缘。

“很可爱。”勇利低声说。

“你才可爱！你全家都可爱！”Joe扭头瞪他，但勇利趁机吻到了他的嘴角，Joe没能第一时间拒绝，轻浅而温柔的触碰感觉太好，等他回过神来发现自己正主动咬着勇利的薄嘴唇。

Joe思考着如果勇利笑话他他该怎么反击，但是没有，勇利又与他碰碰鼻尖，声音低柔：“疼的话告诉我。”

他这副样子Joe反而不知道如何回应，只能随便应了一声，咬住牙根等着。

勇利自然不是那些不中用的老男人，虽然大多数情况下他都矜持、克制、礼貌，但他也可以是个不折不扣的暴君，像在拳台上一样，主宰和支配一切。他的手很大，手劲更大，轻易地撕掉丁字裤，扣在Joe腰上感觉生疼；阴茎硬得像根权杖，简直不是肉做的。

Joe抓紧枕头，那东西不仅硬而且长，已经怼过了手指开拓过的空间插进更狭窄的一截肠子里，但勇利的胯部离他总还有一段距离。他不自觉地往前缩了缩，被勇利扣着胯骨扯回来。

“啊！”这下子突然插深了一大截，Joe没绷住劲惊叫出声。那东西好像没有尽头，Joe有点悚然，想要扭头去看还有多长，带动肠道收缩使他全身一软。

勇利翘起嘴角，小野狗终于吃到苦头了，大概能学聪明一点。他知道自己的长度很有挑战性，暂时停止挺进，按揉穴口附近紧张的肌肉帮助放松：“需要适应一下吗？”

“你……还有多长？”Joe弓着腰不敢动。

勇利拉起深色的右手放在两人连接处，从未保养过的粗糙手指触到阴茎根部，他眯起晶紫色的眼睛。Joe喉结滑动，还有两三厘米的样子，他觉得自己受得了，况且总要捅进来的，长痛不如短痛……虽然都是因为长而痛。

“继、继续。”Joe翘起屁股把自己往那柄凶器上按。

就是这副倔强的样子格外可爱，勇利想，猛地顶到最深处。

一瞬间Joe几乎收缩起身上所有能收缩的肌肉，最后一截硬物突破了某种极限将感觉无限放大，捅得他的胃都扭曲了。身体本能想排除异物，但肠子只有柔软脆弱的平滑肌，无法对抗最为强壮的雄性的入侵，只能痉挛着被抻开。Joe拧着眉毛甚至不知道发出怎样的声音才能纾解体内的紧迫，连声带也绷得死紧，艰难挤出几个颤抖的音节：“别动……别……”

“没事的，放松，”勇利一手圈紧他的腰，一手抚摸他的脊背，像安慰小孩子或者小动物一样，抚平手掌下颤抖的肌肉，“相信我。”

相信……说来奇怪，这个作为对手的男人恐怕是Joe有生以来最信任的人了，虽然嗷嗷叫着要打败他，但在Joe心里他同时也沉稳可靠，坚不可摧。这确实使Joe放松下来，把一部分重量交给勇利的手臂，上面坚硬的机甲硌得Joe肋骨疼，他发出一个委屈的鼻音。

勇利也不怎么好受，男人干这事就是一场征服与被征服的交锋，不过被征服的是谁并非定论，Joe并非可以轻视的对手，简直能把人的魂都挤出来。勇利试探着浅浅抽动一下，激得甬道又是一阵收缩，两个人都不敢动了。

“真难搞。”Joe缓过一口气，小声说，勇利哭笑不得，这是在说他自己吗？

Joe确实在说自己。他的身体对勇利怀有欲望，心理也是，一想到家犬那根矜持东西硬邦邦地插在他屁股里就兴奋得小腹发紧，偏偏又总是自找麻烦，要么嘴上说不出来好听的，要么屁股紧的动不了。其实他很想敞开来让勇利酣畅淋漓地干一顿，男人嘛就算是挨操也没必要扭扭捏捏，可他就是忍不住别扭。

勇利发觉Joe吐出胸膛里的气，肉眼可见地气势低落下去，仿佛头上耷拉着两只耳朵，鼻尖埋在前爪里。狗狗不张牙舞爪的时候很容易显得可怜巴巴，勇利戳戳他的脸，Joe皱起鼻子去咬，牙齿撞击出脆响。

勇利握住他一侧小腿往上掰：“翻过来，看着我。”

“等等别动……”Joe觉得毛都要炸起来了，“这样怎么翻……嗯啊！”

勇利硬生生掰着他的腿让他以屁股里的阴茎为轴旋转半周，Joe整个人都不好了，还能这么玩？他肚子里的东西都扭劲儿了，套在入侵的异物上直抽抽。他想咬牙忍一会儿，但勇利压上来吻他，还要把舌头伸进来。

近距离看勇利的眼睛，奇异的晶紫色虹膜有种合成无机质材料的冰凉。家犬一点也不可爱，Joe愤愤地想，嘴唇那么薄，像啃一根没肉的骨头。他又开始不配合，但勇利捏开他的下巴，舌头缠住他的舌头，他们像两个“凹”形错开镶在一起，勇利闭上眼睛，用手把他的眼睛也合上。Joe原以为两个男人做爱就是野兽一样凶猛的撕咬，然而或许因为舌头够柔软，Joe竟然觉得越来越舒服，颇有点飘飘然懒洋洋的惬意。

与King of Kings对峙时走神是致命的，勇利习惯性抓住机会一挺腰，Joe顿时惊喘出声。

“你偷袭！”Joe甩甩脑袋躲开他的手，眼睛湿漉漉地瞪他，“我……唔……”

勇利不与他争吵，占据绝对优势的冠军大人只需要继续动作就够了。虽然活动的余地还不大，但Joe很能忍受疼痛，也就更容易发现疼痛深处的一丝快意，这发自体内的酥软让他有点惊慌，他忽然意识到自己将真正落入任人摆布的境地。

Joe悄悄后悔了一下，他知道勇利不是那些把上他当做冒险的老年人，但仍然低估了勇利能对他产生的影响。更麻烦的是，也许问题出在他自己身上，那么长一根棍子在肚子里搅居然还能觉得舒服，他大概是离疯不远了。Joe想让勇利拔出去自己撸，好在他还没疯彻底，知道这话说出去只会让人想干死他。

事到如今只能硬着头皮忍下去了，Joe回忆了一下被人一拳怼在鼻子上感觉，努力告诉自己这不算什么。

勇利却没有继续开拓他的领地，反而停下来问：“很难受吗？”

“呃……还、还好……”不到忍不了的程度。

勇利直视他的眼睛，Joe莫名有点心虚，目光躲闪。“算了，你还没准备好。”勇利撑起身体，慢慢向外拔。

“什么算了？！”Joe震惊，他不敢相信竟然有男人真会在这种情况下拔出去自己撸，下体不自觉地咬紧，也只是让勇利皱皱眉。

“如果你不愿意，就算了，没必要勉强。”勇利顿了一下，“我期待在擂台上遇见你，我不希望我本人成为你的阻碍。”

你是我的动力，不是我的阻碍啊，况且明明是自己主动的，勇利怎么会误认为他不愿意呢？Joe犹豫了一小会儿，眼见勇利快要坐起来穿衣服了，不假思索地四肢缠上去阻止：“捅都捅开了说不做就不做，开什么玩笑！”

“……”滚烫的躯体紧贴在身上，腰侧夹着有力的大腿，勇利的自制力再好也有极限，他勉强克制住不动，声音危险，“这是你最后一次说停的机会。”

他的威慑令人肾上腺素飚升，Joe咽了口唾沫，忽然开始怀念勇利在他身体里的感觉，能把这样的凶兽吞进去，他也很厉害嘛：“明天我下得了床算你输。”

勇利深吸一口气告诉自己别生气，没有点作死精神Joe也不会如此执著，好好教育一下就行了。他凶狠地吻下去，沿开拓过的道路一插到底，小野狗哀叫一声，如果不是被他压着险些弹起来。

“呜……”Joe害怕再被误会不情愿，连不要都不敢喊，只能死命抱住勇利，把脸藏在勇利颈窝里，这一下插得他肋骨都缩了起来，腰腹之内更是违背意志疯狂绞缠，他感觉自己像条扭紧在勇利阴茎上的毛巾，断断续续地挤出水来。

勇利却听出了他声音里暗藏的快意，开始短促有力地耸动，一次次冲开深处阻挠他的肠肉。

Joe在他耳边发出短而急促的叫声，十指抠紧机甲的凸起，胸肌在两人之间狭窄的空隙里急剧搏动，大腿简直能把人腰夹断。勇利吻着他的脸侧和耳朵暗笑，越是紧张感觉越是刺激，Joe这样牢牢攀附在他身上，连躲闪的余地都没给自己留，完全用柔软的内部连承受冲撞的力道，简直是跟自己过不去。占便宜的勇利自然不会提醒，如此一来肠肉只能被驯服，进出愈发顺畅，逐渐发出响亮的皮肉拍击声。

露骨的声音让Joe偷偷羞涩了一下，很快又抛之脑后，说不上是痛是爽的刺激顺着脊椎一波波涌上颅顶，使他头皮发麻。冠军的腰力简直要把他从床单上撞飞出去，Joe不得不使出余下不多的力气抱紧勇利固定自己，但勇利背上的机甲太光滑，还动来动去，他抱都抱得很艰难。Joe发出难耐的低吼，一口咬在嘴边未被机甲覆盖的斜方肌上，牙齿深深地嵌进去。

“好吃吗，野狗？”勇利随便他咬着，捞起他的左腿架在臂弯里，抽出大半截再全根没入。

Joe瞪大眼睛，从牙缝里发出闷叫，像落在地上的鱼一样奋力挺起身体。电流从腹内某处迸发激射至全身，瞬间他的大脑里除了这过分的快感外空无一物。

“唔……唔嗯……啊哈！不！啊啊啊！”他忍不住松了口尖叫，勇利的胯骨把外面结实的皮肉都撞疼了，更别说体内脆弱的黏膜与腺体。那个微凸的小栗子被发现一次就再也无所遁形，周围的嫩肉也臣服于暴君无法保护它，将它暴露在接连不断的责罚之下。疼痛早已被快感彻底覆盖，但尖锐而汹涌的快感同样能把人逼疯，Joe胡乱扭动着试图逃避，被更加强力的冲击镇压下来。

勇利直起上半身把踢蹬的双腿架在肩上，把Joe劲瘦的腰提在半空中大开大合地操干。这样他可以看到Joe故作凶狠的眼神和眼角被逼出的泪水，饱满的胸肌上原本深褐色的乳头因为血脉勃发变成艳丽的深红，同样颜色的阴茎贴在小腹上流水，下方自己正快速进出的洞穴则可怜兮兮地颤抖着，偶尔翻卷出一点格外淫靡的肠肉。

真可爱。他腾出一只手去揉捏那两块胸肌，把乳头夹在指间碾压，Joe的叫声里顿时混入一丝颤音。

“别掐……哦……”贴近心脏的酥麻让他的后槽牙又痒了起来，Joe试图推拒勇利的手，因为一次特别重的责罚而失掉了力气，反倒像扶着勇利的手一样。

勇利额头上的汗水坠在银紫色的眉毛上方摇摇晃晃，“啪嗒”落在他的腹肌上，微凉的感觉却让他像被烫了一样弓起身体。勇利敏锐地发现对手已经处在崩溃的边缘，连凶狠的伪装都维持不住，眼角绯红，双眼失神。

“爽吗？”勇利突然问。

Joe张着口喘息，闻言艰难地转动眼珠，好不容易聚焦在他脸上，半晌，忽然笑道:“好爽……哈啊……用力干我……啊啊！”

勇利眯起眼睛开始最后的冲刺，Joe被他干得叫不出声，濒临极限的阴茎把透明的前液甩在两个人的腹肌上，和汗水混合在一起。  
勇利按住Joe的手不让他撸，硬生生忍到陌生的前列腺高潮带动小腹剧烈抽搐，才一小股一小股喷出精液。

勇利也射在激动不已的肠道深处，抱着Joe翻身，让他趴在自己胸口上。

Joe几乎要虚脱了，阴茎、前列腺与不停瑟缩痉挛的肠子让他毫无防备地体验了一把多重高潮，快感回荡在全身每一块肌肉里经久不散，喘息声都带上了哭腔。勇利捋着他的脊背安抚他，花了好久才让身体平静下来。

清醒过来的Joe有点委屈，又觉得丢脸，埋头在勇利颈窝里装睡。勇利干得也太狠了点，但他是自找的，这幅丢盔卸甲的惨样不知道该怪谁，又怕勇利嘲笑他没经验，现在什么也不想说，只希望勇利能老实睡一觉或者立刻提上裤子滚蛋。

天不遂人愿，勇利认为后戏也非常重要，不能做拔屌无情的混蛋，尤其是Joe这么热情的时候，他觉得应该好好聊聊，互诉一下衷肠什么的。

“Joe……”

“呼……”

“……”身体紧贴着，很容易就能判断出对方睡没睡，勇利在弹性良好的屁股上用力扭了一记。

Joe哼了一声，稍微扭了扭，继续装睡。

勇利没办法，甜蜜气氛稍纵即逝，他也说不出什么肉麻的话了，只好侧身搂住Joe让他躺得舒服点。

“睡吧。”勇利吻吻卷发下面光洁的额头。

Joe真的累了，难得比赛后伤得不算太重，却干了件体力活，勇利的体温和气息令他放下戒备，很快坠入梦乡。勇利戳戳他的脸，年轻的脸颊虽然饱经伤痛仍然富有胶质的弹性。这一片伤疤是我留下的，勇利用指尖描了一遍，心里升起微妙的满足与不忍。或许人生都是不易的，但不易的层面却有所不同，有些人在巅峰与优秀之间努力，有些人在优秀与平庸之间奋斗，有些人则在为了生存挣扎，而对最后这一类人来说，任何生存之外的目标，都昂贵得不得不倾尽所有才能换取，连尊严都只是奢侈品而非必需品。

勇利没有料到自己的一句话需要付出什么代价才能实现，然而既然Joe已经做出决定，他所能做的，也只有绝不辜负了。


End file.
